Matchmaking Ice Cream
by LixXxa
Summary: Hermione's jealous of Harry and Ron, just because they're dating. So she plans to get a date herself that's not Viktor Krum. So what happens when she sends an anonymous letter to a certain red head that is NOT Ron and goes on a date with him? One shot.


Disclaimer: I never owned it and sadly, I shall never own it.

A/N I love reading and writing Charlie romance fics, even with Tonks sometimes. Too bad I like Hermione with him better. Oh, and this Hermione in this fic is gonna act shallow for a while. Don't worry; she'll be her usual booky self soon. One-shot.

Another hot day in the summer after fourth year. Hermione was jealous. And furious to the point of exploding but that wasn't important. It's just...Ron finally started dating Lavender and Harry with Luna. And no, it was not because she liked either of them, it was just the thought of them dating already and she was still single.

"I need a boyfriend," she muttered to herself as she sat down on a chair right outside the Burrow and watched Luna and Lavender kiss Harry and Ron. On broomsticks in the sky. She glared a bright green at them before taking out a piece of parchment and quill. "Boys available: Neville...no, too clumsy. Dean...too idiotic. Seamus? Too weird for my tastes. Malfoy? Only if I'm desperate..." She continued writing guys' names down before crossing them out until there were no one left. She liked none of them in that way. And Viktor Krum...he was just too stupid.

"You know, if you're looking for a guy, just write down what you like in a boy," a voice said from behind her. Hermione smiled as she saw Charlie Weasley coming up from behind me. "What about me, dontcha like me?" Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"I'm 15, you're 24," she answered. Charlie just took a seat next to her and smirked.

"That's where you're wrong; I'm 22, only almost 23. Really, you should be the smart one around here," he replied with a grin. Hermione just rolled her eyes before looking down at her parchment.

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you to be in Romania?"

"Nope, I quit. I'm gonna work at the Ministry from now on." He puffed out his chest, proud. Hermione just laughed. Charlie pouted.

Giggling, Hermione picked up her quill before writing down 'What I like about a guy'. "Ok, what do I do now?"

Charlie thought for a minute. "Um...let's start out with looks. What do you want his hair colour to be, skin colour, height, weight...?"

"I want him to be somewhat tanned, not pale like a vampire," Hermione started, jotting that down. "His hair colour should match his skin, he should be from my height to a foot taller at most, and he shouldn't look fat but be heavy because of muscles." She started giggling again. "Just why am I doing this with you?"

Charlie gave her a pout again. "No one else would."

"True. What next?"

"Their personality. Smart, average or dumb? Superbly nice, sensitive, mean, or humour-filled?" Charlie asked eagerly, although Hermione didn't (A/N And YOU shouldn't) notice. Hermione pressed her lips together thoughtfully before answering.

"Well, I want them to be just above average...funny of course but somewhat sensitive," Hermione began.

Charlie kept on nodding. "Ok, one last thing. How old should they be?"

"Uh...anywhere between my age and five years more than me." Charlie's face fell, but he masked it instantly.

"Good. Now go find whoever matches your list," he ordered before standing up and walking stiffly back into the Burrow. Hermione looked after him, a bit confused before going to her and Ginny's room. Speaking of Ginny, she was now dating three guys at a time, one her age, one three years older and one younger. She didn't have the heart to tell Ginny it was wrong, for now. Ginny would get mad easily.

That night, she borrowed Hedwig for the minute. "Hey girl, just send this letter to everyone who's smart kinda, funny and sensitive a little, tanned, and strong. Can you do that? Make that person closeby as well." Hedwig chirped happily before taking the note Hermione had written. It just said that she'd like to go on a blind date with them if they were interested. She signed herself anonymous.

Charlie was surprised when Hedwig flew through the window carrying a letter. "What the-I bet whoever sent this told you to take this to whoever is best for her. Owls are great matchmakers. Why me though?" he asked the bird, who chirped and nuzzled her tiny head on Charlie's arm. "Ok...I'll send her an anonymous letter, also explaining about myself." Charlie sat down, scribbled something on a piece of parchment and sent it off with Hedwig before Bill would come into their room.

Hermione was in the middle of sleeping when Hedwig tapped on the window. Yawning, she sat up and opened the shutters. "Hedwig? What are you -yawn- doing here? Oh, yay! The reply!"

Ripping the letter opened, she started whispering to herself since Ginny was asleep after lighting a small candle. "'Dear whomever, I'd love to go out on a date with you. Of course, the date better have a kiss included! Hehe...anyway where do ya wanna meet? Nevermind, I'm the guy and I should pick the place, I guess. How about in Diagon Alley in the Ice Cream Parlour for a small ice cream date? I LOVE ice cream! It's better than lobster or crab or any of that fancy stuff. Anyway, how about if a meet me there at 11 tomorrow morning? We can go to lunch too, after we roam around Diagon Alley. Oh, and watch out for those owls' droppings in the sky! Of course, they don't do it, but they DO drop it on purpose on people they don't like. Are you one of those people? Nah! Here I am, rambling. Anyway, see you tomorrow! Signed, Anonymous 2. PS- Do you really think I'd tell you my name if I don't know yours?' Wow, he's sounds great," Hermione whispered to herself with excitement. This guy was surely to be interesting. She smiled before lying on her bed again and falling into a blissful dream.

The next morning, Hermione and Charlie both woke up at the same time and dressed their best for the date. Hermione wore light purple, muggle capris and a white tank top with a gold star in the middle. She checked herself in the mirror before grinning and skipping downstairs. Ginny was already up, snogging with boyfriend number 4 (4?) in the closet. Giggling, she wondered if Ron had noticed yet.

"Hiya Charlie, seeya Charlie!" Hermione sang as she skipped happily over to the fireplace and flooing to Diagon Alley. Charlie frowned. She looked nice today, but she was going to Diagon Alley by herself?

"Diagon Alley!" He flooed there himself and saw Hermione run out of the building. Charlie just shrugged at this, and walked to the ice cream parlour slowly. To his surprise, Hermione was already there at table, her chin on her hand as she sat looking dreamily off into the distance. "Hermione, what are you doing here? Not here, as in Diagon Alley but in the parlour?"

"I'm on a date," she replied while blushing a bit. "You?"

"Me too. You mind if I sit here until our dates come?"

"Nope." He sat and they were engulfed into an easy, comfortable silence. Finally, Hermione cracked. "Who are you with?"

Charlie shrugged. "This girl sent me a letter asking me for a date. So here I am, waiting for her to come."

"Really? I sent someone a letter so that he'd come over here for a date," Hermione commented before they both frowned. "Do you think...?"

"No way, why would Hedwig think we're both compatible?" Charlie asked, confused. Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"Hedwig came to you? But I sent her off and she picked someone and..." Her eyes widened. So did Charlie's. But secretly, he liked it; it meant that they would be on a date.

"Well, do you still just wanna get ice cream?" Hermione nodded eagerly. "There better be a kiss at the end of this date." She started laughing while Charlie grinned and stood up to order ice cream. "What do you want?"

"Mini chocolate frog ice cream," Hermione replied, which shocked Charlie.

"That's my favourite!" he exclaimed, pumping the air with his fist. Hermione smiled and giggled a bit. "Two mini chocolate frogs coming right up!" He swept over to the ice cream counter. Hermione sighed, and stared at Charlie's back. (If you're wondering what a mini chocolate frog is, it's basically vanilla ice cream that has frozen chocolate frogs in it that are tiny and once they defrost they jump all over the place.) A couple minutes later, she felt her gaze lower down and down until...

"Ah!" She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Did she like him? Well, he was her type of guy, except he was eight years older than her. "Breathe, breathe, breathe," she told herself quietly. "You can do this." She opened her eyes to see Charlie coming back with two cones, and a couple frogs jumping out already.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," he said while handing her a cone. She just rolled her eyes before licking the ice cream and taking chunks of it, frogs included.

"Mmmmm...this is good. No matter how cold the ice cream is, the chocolate melts instantly on your tongue," Hermione commented and finished her cone along with Charlie. He finished first and noticed that Hermione still had a bit of chocolate/vanilla on her lip. "What do you wanna do?"

Charlie just gazed at her lips. "Charlie?" Still no answer. Finally, Hermione just rolled her eyes again and smacked him on the head. "CHARLIE!"

He jerked awake. "Oh, sorry," he mumbled. Then he gave a flirtatious smile. "You know, you have some ice cream still on your lips."

"Where?" She was about to touch it to clean it off but Charlie held her hand.

"Let me." He pressed his lips against hers and began licking it off and at the same time, kissing her. Hermione didn't know what she was doing, but she definitely kissed him back. Charlie pulled back first, grinning. "Got it."

Hermione just giggled. "So what did that mean?" Charlie kept his grin on his face, even though he was nervous.

"Er...I really like you. In that way," he said lamely. Hermione broke out into a wide smile.

"Me too...so do we start dating?" Charlie just shook his head and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"You'll see." Charlie led Hermione back to the Leaky Cauldron where they flooed back to the Burrow. Hermione was surprised to see that Charlie was leading her into the closet Ginny and boyfriend number 8 were in. Charlie knocked. "Hey, get outta here and stop snogging my sister, you!" The door was slammed open to reveal a flustered Ginny and not number 8 (thank goodness!) but number 11 (crap!). "Ginny, you have got to stop being a player, and two timing people."

"Don't you mean eleven timing?" Hermione corrected boldly. "Get outta here!" Ginny glared at her brother before flushing to Hermione and dragged the sixth year Hufflepuff (she thinks) to the living room for him to floo out. "Eleven boys! I swear, that's the tenth one today!"

"Actually, throughout the summer, she's been snogging with about 20 right about now," Charlie answered while smirking. "Personally, I don't think that the guys deserve a beating, they'll feel so hurt that they've been used when I put up the list called 'Guys Ginny Grabbed'." Hermione giggled.

"Well, I won't ever do that, I just wanna make out with one guy at a time," Hermione said, giving Charlie a look. He just grinned before pulling her into the closet and started snogging with her before shutting the door.

A/N A bit rushed, but I like it so if you don't like it, then I don't like you so you'll probably won't like me and all those who don't like me will like you and people who like me won't like you and all those people who like you won't like me and people who don't like you will like me:P Please review!


End file.
